


As They Say

by TrashGarden



Series: As They Will [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, More tags to be added, Omega Verse, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Self-Lubrication, Smut, dubiously consensual cuddling, hormones running amuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashGarden/pseuds/TrashGarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou has a theory about beta Tsukishima Kei and wants to test out his hypothesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to As They Will. Can be read before or after, or during, whatevs. I personally intended this to be read after As They Will, but it does take place a few months before As They Will. You might have a better idea of my version of a/b/o dynamics and the world it takes place in if you've read ATW first but I'm not your boss, do what you want lol
> 
> Kuroo and Tsukishima finally get their own story! I wanted to originally include this in As They Will but I felt like it would have taken away from Oikawa's story and get too confusing, so I decided to make their story an accompanying piece. Thank you for being patient while I was trying to figure out how I wanted to portray this arc! I split this chapter in half because I'm evil but also it got too long. Enjoy~

A shinkansen sped away from Tokyo in the late afternoon hours, full of commuting salarymen and countryside sightseers that had appeared to have taken day trips to Tokyo. Flashes of amber sunlight accompanied the blur of passing skyscrapers as alpha Kuroo Tetsurou sat in his seat, Nekoma jacket folded on his lap, shadowed eyes gazing out of the window in his row. Resting his chin on his hand, the black-haired alpha let his elbow rest on the window sill.

 

Finally, volleyball season was mostly over. Kuroo still had some duties and practices to oversee as captain and was supposed to assign a new captain soon, but with the larger tournaments out of the way, he could now focus on something that had been tugging at him since their training camp with Karasuno and Fukurodani. More specifically, an interaction he had with the players practicing with him. Lev, Bokuto, Kenma, all alphas. Akaashi, an omega Bokuto obviously had his eyes on, though the jury was still out on if Akaashi even tolerated Bokuto off the court.

 

And then there was Tsukishima Kei.

 

Tsukishima was a beta; at least, his scent was absent, characteristic of betas. Karasuno’s tallest blocker could almost be mistaken for an alpha, if it weren’t for his complete lack of domineering presence and lukewarm competitiveness that Kuroo and Bokuto practically had to yank out of him. Karasuno’s team was fairly diverse, a surprising mix of alphas, betas, and omegas, and as far as Kuroo knew, the only omegas were the libero Nishinoya, their orange-haired decoy Hinata, and vice captain Sugawara. Aside from alphas Tanaka, Asahi, setter Kageyama, and captain Sawamura, the rest were betas.

 

At least, that’s what Kuroo had been told.

 

It all went back to when Kuroo had walked Tsukishima back to the sleeping quarters after one of the late practices. The hormones of the training camp had already been doing a number on him, and his instincts were on edge, causing him to emit more pheromones than he would have liked to. The alpha knew his rut wasn’t scheduled for another week or so, but he had suppressants always on him just in case; he’d seen alphas in rut completely out of hand. An alpha in rut needed to breed and often wouldn’t care who with, and would be in immense pain until he was able to knot inside something or _someone_ slick. There were cases of alphas in rut knotting betas in desperate times, and Kuroo planned on never becoming such a monster. The last thing he ever wanted was for anyone close to him, especially his teammates, to become afraid of him.

 

While omegas and alphas both had scent glands on the junction of their collar bone and neck, betas had no such gland and therefore were unaffected by rampant hormonal changes like heat or rut. In order to claim an omega, an alpha must puncture the omega’s scent gland with his bite, or Bond Mark, and to complete the bonding, the omega had to return the Mark on the alpha’s own scent gland. Not all mating or knotting resulted in a Claim, and it wasn’t unheard of for couples to experiment or relieve each other during heats or ruts, but an omega that didn’t desire to be claimed in such a coupling usually wore a specially made, thick patch over their scent gland to discourage any accidental, hormone fueled Bond Mark from an alpha. The scent glands on both omegas and alphas were indicators of their scent and natures, regularly signaling their nature, mood, and sometimes even their romantic status to any non-betas.

 

First off, Kuroo had noticed that Tsukishima had always practiced in t-shirts, never shirtless or in lower cut shirts other players might have used for ventilation. Not to mention, whenever he wasn’t practicing, it seemed Tsukishima always had his oversized headphones wrapped around his collar as well. Nevertheless, the blond had no scent; most betas even had a hint of a scent, particularly if they had an alpha or omega parent, but Tsukishima had none whatsoever that Kuroo could pick up even while in his heightened state of pre-rut.

 

When he had walked Tsukishima back to his room, he had been painfully aware of his own agitation; while it hadn’t affected his general personality, physically his body was preparing to go into rut. Kuroo was aware of his own scent, and hadn’t thought anything of walking Tsukishima through the close quarters of the stairwell that led to the blond’s room.

 

Maybe he should have.

 

Kuroo remembered every detail of their interaction, as he had been playing it through his head for over two painful months now.  

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You did great today, Tsukki,” Kuroo’s encouraging voice has a touch of exhaustion as the pair climb the dark, crowded stairwell after hours at the training camp. “I’m proud of you.”

 

Tsukishima rolls his eyes behind the frames of his glasses, assuming Kuroo is mocking him. The air remains quiet aside from their voices and footsteps, the only window permitting the dim moonlight to illuminate the stairs in a blue gray shadow. Despite his lack of scent, Tsukishima seems uneasy, almost irritable and Kuroo doesn’t quite understand why. The black-haired alpha climbs ahead of Tsukishima, his steps slightly hindered by the edge of his pre-rut hormones and the effects of strenuous practice.

 

Kuroo was a more logical alpha than most; even his ruts were usually fairly predicable. He’d been around omegas in heat and prided himself on never having pounced an unsuspecting omega even while close to rut, but this time his pre-rut instincts were more intense, and it didn’t help that this beta Tsukishima was being blatantly defiant. Kuroo liked to think that as captain of his team, he was adept at drawing out cooperation from a multitude of personalities and natures, but Tsukishima was uncharacteristically stubborn for a beta. If it weren’t for Tsukishima’s lack of initiative, Kuroo might have assumed he was just an alpha that hadn’t presented if going by scent alone.

 

Which is why he isn’t surprised when Tsukishima isn’t fawning over the praises he delivers after their practice. Still, he loves a challenge.

 

“Hey Tsukki, are you going straight home after the training camp?” Kuroo asks, his hands in his pockets. “You should stay for a day or two. Bokuto and Akaashi could take you sightseeing.”

 

“...Just Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san?” Tsukishima’s confusion breaks through the general nonchalance in his voice. His eyes narrow behind his frames.

 

“Ah yes,” Kuroo muses with a sigh. “I...well, I won’t be available for a while. But I assure you Akaashi can keep him in check. You won’t feel like too much of a third wheel, I promise.”

 

Still, the blond doesn’t seem satisfied with that answer. “Are you that excited to be free of me, Kuroo-san?”

 

“How much do you know about alphas, Tsukki? We are very different than betas, you know,” a sly drawl drags into Kuroo’s voice. It’s then that he finally turns his head, a wry smile on his face. “Sometimes alphas can’t go anywhere for a few days, for a very particular reason... You’re lucky that betas don’t have to deal with such nonsense.”

 

It’s then that Kuroo notices Tsukishima’s blush, the red tinting white cheeks and dusting his ears. Tsukishima turns away abruptly, and the alpha can’t help but find his innocence adorable. The pair halt in the stairwell, Tsukishima clearly uncomfortable with Kuroo’s blatant admission, and Kuroo fascinated by the blond’s _very_ interesting reaction. At the platform between two flights of stairs, Tsukishima backs up in embarrassment.

 

He decides to push further. Maybe he can make Tsukishima loosen up a bit, no?

 

But then Tsukishima’s steps become unsteady, and his balance slips, heel of his sneakers catching the edge of the step behind him. Kuroo reacts immediately, taking hold of Tsukishima’s bicep with his large grip, and he hears the sharp intake of breath as anxiety flushes through the blond.

 

“Careful there, megane-kun,” Kuroo grins, pulling Tsukishima’s body towards him as he backs up to the wall and away from the steps. In the sparse moonlight through the window, he can see consternation lining Tsukishima’s delicate features, but it’s completely betrayed by the heat radiating from the skin the alpha’s hand is wrapped against. It’s now that Nekoma’s captain notices the slight shaking in Tsukishima’s shoulders, so unlike him that it almost worries Kuroo, but maybe something is going on that he isn’t picking up on.

 

But it’s still not enough, and Kuroo wants to see more of this intriguing expression. Seeing Tsukishima all riled up, no matter the reason, tugged at his instincts and if he were further from his rut, he might have been concerned about getting this excited from a beta. It wasn’t unheard of for alphas and betas to fool around, and particularly kind betas would sometimes even take a knot for an alpha they were close to, but mateship between the two was very rare due to the fact that beta males cannot bear children.

 

If Tsukishima objects to the close contact, he’s not showing it, and Kuroo’s dark eyes hover on Tsukishima’s golden irises. He doesn’t let go of the blond’s arm, instead allowing himself to feel the pulse thrumming under white skin. A wet sheen glistens on the pink of Tsukishima’s lips, and amber eyes lid behind glasses that Kuroo can see his own expression in.  Admittedly, Kuroo now isn’t sure who is provoking who, and he knows he should pull away, but for some reason his instincts are telling him he’s perfect right where he is.

 

“Kuroo-san, you...” Tsukishima’s voice is breathy and restrained, mere inches away from Kuroo’s warm chest. “...you smell...you smell _different_.”

 

That’s when a twinge of confusion calls out to Kuroo through his hormonal haze; betas were mostly unaffected by changes in alpha and omega scent, except for times of distress and fury. Beta scent receptors simply weren’t equipped to interpret reproductive scent changes during a heat or rut, and Tsukishima shouldn’t be able to detect the pheromones he knew he was exuding from his neck’s scent gland.

 

“Tsukki?” Kuroo whispers in apprehension, his voice a low murmur spreading hot between the two of them. The black-haired alpha brings his other hand to Tsukishima’s side, grazing upon the ripples of the blond’s ribcage. A shudder so minuscule shivers through Tsukishima, so muted that Kuroo isn’t sure if he imagined it, and Kuroo feels his body stirring. If he isn’t careful, allowing his body to become this agitated could accelerate his oncoming rut, but for some reason he doesn’t care, not when the skin under his hands just feels so perfect and _pliable_.  

 

Then Kuroo hears it. It’s faint, but very much _there_ , the slow rumble of a purr that the alpha feels in Tsukishima’s chest, the vibration rumbling over his fingertips. Suddenly Tsukishima is submissive in his hands despite his height, and the purr slowly melts into something higher pitched, unmistakably a whine that catches on the blond’s teeth. Kuroo is taken aback but his body doesn’t mind the confusion, welcoming Tsukishima’s exploring touch as the beta’s hand travels upwards towards Kuroo’s collarbone.

 

The wall is solid behind Kuroo’s broad shoulders, cold contrasting with the heated flush of Tsukishima’s touch. Kuroo doesn’t try to stop the pads of Tsukishima’s fingers when they travel under his shirt, sliding across his bare skin, and he’s so bewildered but impossibly turned on by Tsukishima’s odd behavior. When he attempted to provoke Tsukishima, he didn’t expect the tables to be so unceremoniously turned on him, and he’s now hardening in his pants and _fuck_ this shouldn’t be happening, he could start his rut too soon.

 

Suddenly, the alpha’s ink-black eyes catch the slip of Tsukishima’s tongue darting out between wet lips, and he feels the line of his shirt being stretched downwards, exposing his alpha scent gland to the cold night air. Normally, an alpha was fairly protective of his scent gland and Kuroo was no exception, but that notion goes out the window when Tsukishima is now so close to the source of his pheromones and Kuroo can feel warm breath teasing the sensitive gland. When a wetness licks at his scent gland, Kuroo knows what it is, and the dormant knot at the base of his cock just _throbs_ , because Tsukishima’s tongue is so hot against his neck.

 

Tsukishima’s tongue is ravenous, licking and nipping at Kuroo’s neck and inhaling the alpha’s scent with a hunger Kuroo didn’t know the blond had inside of him. Kuroo is confused, he doesn’t understand why this beta is so intent on consuming his pre-rut scent, but he’s not complaining, if the erection in his track pants is any indication. If he weren’t so close to his rut, he might have pushed Tsukishima away, but that’s the last thing he wants right now.  Kuroo lets his hands travel from Tsukishima’s ribs back to his shoulder blades, clawing at the fabric with alpha intensity. A growl erupts from deep in the alpha’s throat, a purr rumbling in his chest as he begins to lose himself to Tsukishima’s ministrations and god _damn_ if this blond isn’t careful he’s going to get a knot.

 

It isn’t until Kuroo lets his hands slide up Tsukishima’s back and towards the blond’s collar that he flinches, as if Kuroo had somehow struck him. Tsukishima jolts back, face red, saliva coating his lips as he flings the alpha’s grip off of him. He staggers away from Kuroo, towards the next flight of stairs, his chest heaving under his shirt.

 

“Tsukki!” Kuroo starts with a hoarse voice, and if he wasn’t confused before, he sure as hell is now. “Don’t-” _Don’t leave_ , he wants to stay, but the fear in Tsukishima’s wide eyes freezes him.

 

“I...” Tsukishima appears bewildered at himself, looking down at himself and then back up into the black of Kuroo’s worried eyes. “I’m sorry--Kuroo-san, I...” But Tsukishima doesn’t finish before turning on his heel, and it’s all Kuroo can do to let Tsukishima flee up the stairs and into the hallway leading to the sleeping quarters. Each hurried  step away that echoes through the building tugs at Kuroo’s instincts to pursue, but he can’t scare Tsukishima by going after him; after all, what would he even do if he caught him?

 

“Holy shit,” Kuroo groans, his breath unsteady. His legs are weak, and he slides down the wall with a shrug, running a shaky hand through his hair. The hardness in his pants is almost painful but he has to wait for it to calm down, because he doesn’t want to endanger his teammates  by starting his rut. Still, his brain is a mess as he shivers in the stairway, aroused and _hungry_.

 

After the training camp had ended, his rut had come on with a turbulent fury, and was his most unbearable rut yet. In the throes of his rut, while he was grinding against his bed, squeezing his knot with his fist, he still only had one image in his head every time he’d come. The image of Tsukishima’s panting face as Kuroo felt the blood rushing under the blond’s smooth skin, and all Kuroo wanted to do was knot him until he was completely drained of seed. It was on the last day of his rut that he knew he had to see Tsukishima again, _alone_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Even in public on the train, Kuroo’s body stirred  from the memory of Tsukishima’s body flush against his own in that stairwell. He wasn’t sure if what happened was a one off thing, or if he was one of many, but Tsukishima’s reaction to Kuroo touching him was puzzling. His brain had a few assumptions and theories, but they were all useless without confirmation from Tsukishima himself, which is one of the reasons he was on this train to Sendai.

 

He had gotten Tsukishima’s number from Sugawara Koushi. Now, Sugawara was an adorable omega, so perfectly compatible with Karasuno’s captain Sawamura Daichi that it made Kuroo a bit envious. Some people around him had assumed that he would have eventually Bonded with his best friend Kenma, and maybe it was because they were so close that Kuroo was able to sense it before anyone else when Kenma presented as an alpha a few months ago. Kenma was a late bloomer but no less alpha than he was, and Kuroo had to laugh when those around them were corrected about Kenma’s nature. Kuroo had contemplated inviting Kenma along with him, since it was decently obvious that the shorter alpha had some kind of feelings for Karasuno’s orange-haired decoy, but he figured that would dilute the project objective.

 

Kuroo had also retrieved Tsukishima’s address from Sugawara, and he thumbs the phone in his pocket containing the information. His fingers twitched with anticipation, excited to finally acquire answers for his questions. This was dangerous, sure, because if he was incorrect in his theory, he risked offending Tsukishima and alienating him. But something inside him told him he wasn’t wrong, that he was onto _something_. His alpha instincts weren’t always an advantage, but he still trusted them.

 

Finally, Kuroo saw the end of his journey coming soon, and it’s already well into the evening. Skyscrapers faded into suburban homes and wooded hills, and he could tell he was close. When the train finally arrived at the station, Kuroo feels his hormones thrumming under his skin, because he can’t wait. His signature grin slid onto his face when he at last departed from the shinkansen and made his way to the metro.

 

The Tsukishima house was nice, larger than his own in Tokyo. He mused that it must be due to the lower cost of living, and he took in the sight of the countryside with amusement. So this is where Tsukki grew up? The alpha knew he shouldn’t show up unannounced, but by showing up by surprise, he gave Tsukishima no chance to prepare or hide anything. Which is why when he rang the doorbell, he expected at least a bit of chastising by Tsukki. Instead, he was met with the face of a blond he’d never met before.

 

“Hi!” Tsukishima Akiteru’s expression was friendly yet cautious in the doorway; Kuroo immediately detected the scent of omega on him, and any omega would be nervous at an unfamiliar alpha suddenly showing up to their house unexpectedly. The dark haired alpha sees features that resemble Tsukishima on this omega’s face, and assumes he must be a family member. “Can I help you?”

 

“Hi there,” Kuroo gave a charismatic smile, relaxing his shoulders and displaying a hint of his scent gland to the omega in a sign of mild submission, a common custom for an alpha displaying that he wasn’t a threat. “Is this the Tsukishima residence? I’m a friend of Kei’s from volleyball.”

 

The second Tsukishima Kei’s name left Kuroo’s lips, the previously friendly demeanor of the omega stiffened, and Kuroo detected the scent of a distressed defensiveness. “What do you want with Kei?”

 

 _Ah_ , Kuroo noted internally. _A protective older brother, no wonder Tsukki ended up so spoiled!_

 

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, and I trained with Tsukishima-kun not too long ago. I’m just here for a visit, and to congratulate him on the win against Shiratorizawa,” Kuroo chose his words carefully; he can’t be turned away now after coming all this way.

 

For a moment, the tall omega in front of Kuroo narrowed his eyes, keeping them locked on the alpha’s. His stance was suspicious, and Kuroo thought that he could understand. After all, if his hypothesis is true, it would make sense that Tsukki’s family members were nervous about allowing outside alphas too close to Kei. Finally, the omega stepped aside with a begrudging  shrug, motioning towards the inside of the house with a nod.

 

“Kei!” Akiteru’s voice called out upstairs. “You have a visitor!”

 

That’s when Kuroo glanced towards the staircase, and heard a door click open, and now he at last got to see the face that had captivated his thoughts since the training camp again. Tsukishima stood atop the stairs, and Kuroo felt the pulsing heartbeat in his chest and the electricity surging around his scent gland. He suffocated his hormonal response as to not alert Akiteru, but it became extremely difficult once he saw the normally stoic expression on Tsukishima’s face turn to embarrassment.

 

“Kuroo-san, what are you-” Tsukishima began, clearly remembering their last encounter.

 

Akiteru seemed to notice his brother’s shock, and he placed a hand on Kuroo’s shoulder, “It’s okay Kei, I’ll tell him to leave-”

 

“No!” Tsukishima interrupted  his brother, gripping onto the staircase’s handrail. “No...just, Kuroo-san, this is unexpected. Do you...do you want to come up?”

 

Suspicion clouded Akiteru’s narrowed eyes and he gripped onto Kuroo’s shoulder even tighter as he warned the alpha, “You watch it.”

 

Kuroo felt the omega’s fingers let go with a slight shove, and he noted that Akiteru was very lucky that Kuroo isn't a particularly combative alpha. In theory, he could have forced Akiteru to submit with his alpha hormones, but the last thing he needed was to frighten Tsukishima before he could even talk to him.

 

Each step up the stairs took Kuroo back to the stairwell back at camp and he has to fight down his Pavlovian response to the sight of Tsukishima; after all, he’d literally spent his entire rut fantasizing about the tongue that was in the blond’s mouth. If his mouth was that heated, Kuroo couldn’t even imagine how hot _other_ places were inside of Tsukki.

 

When Kuroo was face to face with Tsukishima, he could see the defensive line of the blond’s shoulders, his arms folded across his chest. Outside of training clothes, Tsukishima was positively adorable, with his long sleeve sweater and pants that concealed long legs and his trademark headphones around his neck. Tsukishima’s expression was indignant yet somewhat afraid, some of his characteristic smugness slipping in favor of anxiety. Yet his scent remained the same, nonexistent and as bland as ever, but Kuroo wasn’t satisfied, and he simply followed Tsukishima back to what he assumed was the blond’s room.

 

Tsukishima didn’t say anything until the door finally clicked closed, and Kuroo’s dark eyes followed white fingers as they locked the door. Kuroo couldn’t help but look around the room, taking in what he could: the lamp offering a dim light to the dark room, textbooks, dinosaur figures, and most notably, a scent purifier. A scent purifier was a form of automated air filtering system common in homes where humans of multiple natures existed under one roof, in order to make sure the inhabitants didn’t disturb each other with their scent. It was a cheaper method than making an entire building scent proof, and was common in older homes.

 

It also concealed the scent of a set area.

 

“What do you want?” Tsukishima cut in before Kuroo could finish his examination. The blond’s eyes are narrowed in a pained expression, as if he felt as if he had no choice but to permit Kuroo in his room. And Kuroo would understand why he felt that way, if he’s correct in his assumptions.

 

“Now now,” Kuroo walks closer to Tsukishima, letting his own hormones saturate the air. “Is that anything to say to an alpha you molested? If anything, I should be demanding that you apologize for such emotional distress.” A dramatic shrug hunched Kuroo’s shoulders.

 

Tsukishima looked away, cheeks flushed at the mention, “I...I’m sorry, Kuroo-san.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t think it would be that easy,” mused the alpha, leaning towards the blond. “I was hoping for a bit more of a show. Or maybe begging.”

 

“...Begging?” Tsukishima’s amber eyes lock onto Kuroo’s leering gaze. The alpha’s proximity was now visibly bothering Tsukishima, and Kuroo delighted in this game, as if he were a cat cornering his prey.

 

Now he had to go in for the kill.

 

“Well of course,” Kuroo replied with nonchalance. “After all, you showed me something very interesting that day on the stairs. I’m not complaining but...you seem pretty calm about hiding _this_.”

 

"So what are you saying?" Tsukishima furrowed his brows, unable to hide the anxiety forming a pit in his stomach. Kuroo could detect the rapid succession of breaths coming from the blond.

 

"I'm saying," Kuroo leaned in too close behind him, hovering dangerously close to the concealed scent gland on Tsukishima's nape. "I don't think you're a beta at all. I think-" the alpha's hand laced into the collar of the blond's shirt and inched closer to his goal, "-you're an omega, and a _liar_."

 

"You-" Tsukishima faltered, his neck sensitive from the proximity of an alpha so close to his scent gland. Long legs threatened to buckle as he almost shuddered from the intimacy; he had been concealing his nature ever since he presented and absolutely wasn't used to any type of alpha contact. "I...how did you-"

 

"I had my suspicions at the training camp...but I had to come see for myself, away from anyone else," Kuroo's voice was a low purr next to Tsukishima's blushing ear, and the alpha snaked his hand over the thick patch over the delicate scent gland. "You can hide your own scent with scent blockers and these _ridiculous_ patches, but you can't hide how you're affected by an alpha's scent. Particularly when his rut was due in a week... You know, that was a very difficult rut for me, Tsukki. You should take responsibility."

 

The implication resulted in a hot flush of embarrassment warming the skin under Kuroo's prying touch. Tsukishima desperately fought his hormones telling him to just fall pliable in the hand caressing his neck. Heat rushed through his head, blood dangerously close to gathering in his loins but he really can't let that happen. He'd worked so hard to keep his life on track after presenting, what did this blessed alpha know anyway? Moreover, how dare he fuck with him like this? With great effort, the blond wrenched his neck away from Kuroo's touch, shoving him away, at great offense to his instincts.

 

"So what, are you trying to blackmail me or something?" Tsukishima spit out, recoiling from Kuroo's curious gaze.

 

"Of course not," Kuroo insisted and held up his hands, almost offended at the suggestion. "I more or less just wanted to offer my deepest sympathy."

 

There was no way Kuroo came all the way to Sendai just to express his damned sympathies, whatever he meant by that. The omega gave Nekoma's captain a scathing glare of suspicion. "I don't need any of that."

 

"Yes, of course you don't. I was just thinking how difficult it must be, since you're keeping your nature a secret. You don't seem like the type to be interested in an older man, and you can't risk your nature getting out to any of your peers or teammates so...that must mean your heats are _particularly_ unbearable." Kuroo speculated, closing the gap between him and the blond omega yet again. Finally he could see the faint hint of his own eyes in Tsukishima's glasses, the flush of red on his face. Letting his face crack into a grin, Kuroo noted the gears turning in Tsukishima's head.

 

Contempt filled Tsukishima’s eyes behind his frames, "Stop mocking me, Kuroo-san."

 

"I'm not mocking you," began the alpha as he let his eyes wander down, visually savoring the fellow blocker. "I'm merely expressing my condolences. Even unmated omegas sometimes have alphas that can help them out during a heat. Or even betas. You do have a beta friend you're pretty close to, don't you?"

 

"No, Yamaguchi isn't like that, I'd never ask him to-" Tsukishima's face curled into a scowl before catching himself; it's not like he owed this black haired alpha any explanation anyway. "...You've got it all wrong. I spend my heats alone."

 

 _Bingo_.

 

"Ah, I see," Kuroo loomed closer, darkness casting shadows over the both of them. "That's a shame, Tsukki. You poor thing."

 

"Don't look down on me," a snarl almost unfit for an omega slipped out of Tsukishima before he shifted nervously. "Besides...you...you know that betas aren't exactly the best fit to help with those....things."

 

Dark eyes showed what might have been mock confusion as Kuroo replied, "I suppose you're correct. Only an alpha can truly quell your instincts. One that wouldn't tie you down, one without ties to your schoolmates, one that won't do anything you're not comfortable with...one with _discretion_."

 

“I don’t need an alpha. Besides, I’m not exactly an ideal omega,” Tsukishima attempted to deflect Kuroo’s prodding eyes, “Or are you just desperate for a hole, Kuroo-san?”

 

“Ideal?” Kuroo questioned, an eyebrow cocked. “That’s a funny word, Tsukki. I’m not asking to Mark you, or asking you to bear my pups. I’m merely offering my services to a suffering friend.”

 

“I’m not suffering,” Tsukishima snapped, backing away with caution. This alpha seemed to be impossibly talented at getting under the omega’s skin, nestling in to whisper every single secret had had back to him.

 

“Could have fooled me,” Kuroo replied, his voice dropping to a deep murmur as he placed a hand on Tsukishima’s neck yet again. He thumbed the thick patch and desire to taste Tsukishima’s scent surged through him. “You jumped my bones when you picked up on the scent of my impending rut, I’m surprised someone as shameless as you has been able to last this long without a knot. That was why you were so cruel to me before, right? Keeping this precious secret of yours. What a burden, Tsukki...”

 

Tsukishima couldn’t help the shudder that captured his body when he felt the sensation of Kuroo stroking his scent gland; even through the patch, it was too intimate, and his body was starved, and Kuroo’s silky smooth words weren’t making this any easier. The temptation licked at the blond’s suppressed omega instincts, and Kuroo seemed like a better idea with every passing moment.

 

“No matter what you choose,” Kuroo whispered close to Tsukishima’s jaw, “I won’t tell anyone about your nature. I have no interest in making you suffer, Tsukki.”

 

For a moment, Tsukishima contemplated Kuroo’s offer. It would be so easy, _so_ easy to just let this alpha have his way with him. Kuroo wasn’t asking why Tsukishima was hiding his nature, he wasn’t asking to Bond, and more importantly he was offering discretion. Kuroo seemed to be many things but a liar wasn’t one of them, and the thought of Kuroo writhing over himself while thinking of _him_ during his rut issued a hot rush of pleasure through the omega.

 

Before Kuroo could ask for Tsukishima’s response, the alpha felt a hand at the back of his neck. White fingers curled through messy black hair, Tsukishima’s resolve cracking into pieces as he pulled Kuroo’s lips to his own. Caught by surprise, Kuroo let the omega pry his lips open with that tongue the alpha remembers on his own scent gland and he can’t help the resulting growl that reverberates from him and onto Tsukishima’s teeth. Kuroo’s alpha instincts then took over and he grasped Tsukishima’s biceps as he licked the inside of the blond’s mouth. Tsukishima’s tongue is sweet, despite his personality, and Kuroo sucks on it before nipping at swollen lips. Kuroo can’t get enough of the omega’s taste, but he wanted more, and then his hands were moving on their own to claw up Tsukishima’s shirt and to his scent gland. The alpha’s fingers catch the edge of the god forsaken nuisance covering Tsukishima’s scent gland, shoving away the plastic of Tsukishima’s headphones.

 

Then Tsukishima breaks away from their kiss with a breathy gasp, “Kuroo-san, that’s-”

 

"I won't mark you. Just...let me taste your scent, Tsukki. Trust me," Kuroo’s voice came out hoarse and feral, but steadied with the control he demanded of himself.

 

And then, delicious submission came from Tsukishima as the omega relented, sliding his head to the side to allow access to his scent gland. Kuroo ripped off the patch and descended upon the blond with a groan, letting his hands trace up Tsukishima’s shirt to consume as much porcelain skin he could reach. The alpha’s dick hardened at the display of submission, pressing it forward as he placed a leg between the omega’s.  

 

Tsukishima gasped when he felt a hot tongue lick and suck at his uncovered scent gland. This wasn’t what he was used to; the instinctual pleasure that rushed through his body was unfamiliar yet _so_ welcome, and he could tell his member was responding, but more importantly he could feel the heated sensation of slick accumulating between his legs. Slick ran down his legs, trapped in his pants and leaving a wet spot he knew Kuroo must smell by now.

 

The omega wasn’t wrong, and he can tell the exact moment Kuroo must have noticed the scent of slick, because his actions become so much more intense. The gentle graze of his teeth on Tsukishima’s neck becomes harsh, yet not penetrating, and his hands slid down to grope the omega’s ass.

 

Kuroo then stopped his attentions, bringing his mouth up to nip at Tsukishima’s flushed ear.  “I didn’t buy a train ticket back for tonight.”

 

“...You’re fucking horrible,” Tsukishima replied, but his body didn’t match his words as he entwined his fingers in the front of Kuroo’s shirt to pull him closer.

 

“Please take care of me, Tsukki,” Kuroo grins against the blond’s defenseless neck. Even in his aroused haze, Kuroo acknowledged that he has the upper hand here. If he truly wanted, he could try and Claim Tsukishima, to place his Bond mark on the omega and force him to be his. But he doesn’t, because he is not that kind of alpha, never wanted to be, and if this was going to work, he was going to have to stay true to his word. There were plenty of horror stories of alpha claiming any omega they could while not letting themselves be claimed, leaving their omegas in a harem or poor and destitute social outcasts. Therefore, he recognized this honor. Clearly he'd earned at least some modicum of trust.

 

"Oh, you're already stripping for me," Kuroo leered at Tsukishima as the omega lifted his Sony headphones from his unmarked neck. "How erotic."

 

“Shut up before I change my mind,” Tsukishima growled, shoving Kuroo onto the bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit I had this sitting in my docs folder for fucking ever
> 
> KUROO YOU SLY DOG WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING? Ugh can't wait to post the smut next chapter
> 
> Im sure those who have read As They Will are wondering where the angst comes in and if you ask you shall receive. TBH I'm not planning on this being as painful as ATW, but who knows. If you've read ATW you might have an inkling of where this is going
> 
> As They Will is mostly told from Oikawa's (an omega) perspective so I wanted to write a work that centered around Kuroo's (an alpha) perspective


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is super s h a m e l e s s
> 
> I'm sorry 
> 
> I promise there's plot stuff coming

Tsukishima knew this was impulsive, downright _reckless_ , but if he can satiate his inconvenient hormonal urges while also giving this annoying alpha a reason to keep his mouth shut, it would be worth it. After all, it's just sex; nothing binding, and Kuroo Tetsurou didn't even live in the same prefecture, and would soon be graduating to the college volleyball circuit. Once the alpha graduated, Tsukishima would most likely be rid of him. Perhaps with this temporary indulgence, Kuroo might get bored of playing with him before graduation even. At least, those were some of the excuses his brain offered in exchange for his submission, reasoning that permitted the guilt to be edged from his mind while he couldn’t help but _writhe_ on top of the alpha on his bed. Kuroo’s potent alpha scent was heavy on his nose, full of wood and cinnamon and something _wild,_  and for the first time, he allowed himself to savor the scent of an alpha. This wasn’t synthetic alpha scent provided to omegas in heat, this wasn’t the restrained aroma of an unfamiliar alpha, this was Kuroo’s potent, unrestricted scent here in front of him.

 

Kuroo wasn't a virgin; most alpha of his age weren’t. His last rut had been spent alone, but he wasn't above visiting omega services during his ruts. Some alphas would visit omega hotels or special services frequently and whenever they wanted to, but Kuroo only saw the need to while in rut. Thankfully, it made his ruts much shorter, containing it to only a few days compared to a full, torturous week if he was able to knot an omega, and this proved helpful with his busy schedule. He'd never learned their names, and he was sure they preferred it like that as well.

 

But it wasn’t anything like _this_ , where the weight of Tsukishima’s ass on his groin was so much more real and heated than any of the experienced partners he’d mated before. This was raw, illicit, as if he himself was becoming part of Tsukishima’s forbidden secret and now he was a willing accomplice. Tsukishima’s beautiful scent captivated his alpha senses, and he savored it fully, inhaling the omega’s unique scent of autumn and almond, letting the scent linger in his chest before exhaling. The room’s darkness shrouded their embrace on the bed, and Kuroo picked up on the slightest trembling of the knees that had landed on his sides. The blond was nothing short of stunning above him, and Kuroo could only barely catch the flutter of golden eyelashes behind glasses in the dim light, yet somehow it was more erotic than even his most shameless encounters during rut and he wanted _more,_ letting it inspire his alpha instincts to take and to _own._  His cock was rigid in his pants, dormant knot throbbing with anticipation, and his fingers consumed their way up Tsukishima’s flushed chest.

 

Still, his coherence wasn’t completely shot, and he knew he had to do right by Tsukishima while he still had control.   

 

"We don't have to go all the way tonight," a breathless Kuroo offered, almost as if he cursed himself for mentioning the option. "I _am_ a gentleman." Yet the bulge rocking up against Tsukishima begged to protest.

 

A derisive sneer appeared on Tsukishima's delicate features as he removed his glasses calmly, "What kind of alpha even are you? Are you trying to back out on me now?"

 

Kuroo's chest reverberated with a hearty growl and his grip tightened on the pale hips on top of him. It wasn't _fair_ that this omega was so talented at getting to upper hand on him, wasn't fair that he was allowed to be tempted like this. Originally he didn't plan on going all the way, maybe just taking it slow for Tsukishima's benefit, but judging by the way the omega was grinding his ass on Kuroo's trapped erection, Kuroo doubted he was going to leave this house without knotting, and suddenly he wondered if maybe he wasn’t the one who was in over his head.

 

"You really are something else, Tsukki," Kuroo remarked with a grin. To see this omega willing and _needy_ thrilled his alpha instincts; if this omega needed him, he was going to provide.

 

“...If I disgust you, you’re free to leave, Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima whispered quietly, descending upon the alpha to bury his face against a broad chest. Kuroo might have assumed Tsukishima was simply craving closer contact, but he could tell this was just another way to hide his expression.

 

Tsukishima knew he wasn’t an ideal omega. He wasn’t tiny like Hinata or even motherly like Sugawara, or any other delicate traits that alphas valued in omegas. Personality-wise, he was nothing short of purposefully hostile to Kuroo and now he was even revealed to be a liar, unsuitable for a mate. He was a failure of an omega, not even fitting in with those of his own nature, and he hated his status and his instincts and everything they made him desire. No delusions occupied his thoughts, and Tsukishima was under no assumption that he was what an alpha looked for in a mate. After all, it wasn’t as if Kuroo Tetsurou, an ideal alpha with bright prospects, was looking for anything but an interesting hole to fuck, and Tsukishima would never let himself think otherwise.  

 

But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.

 

That’s when Tsukishima felt a sturdy yet gentle hand trace up his jaw before pulling his face upwards and impossibly close to Kuroo’s own. This close, Tsukishima could pick up on the hints of amber glistening in the alpha’s intense gaze, and the flicker of anger that accompanied them. The grip moved towards the delicate flesh at the back of his head before entwining in flaxen locks.

 

“Look at me.” Kuroo’s deep voice was absent of all jokes, as dead serious as Tsukishima had ever seen, and it sent a flush through his body when the omega was reminded that despite Kuroo’s friendliness, he was definitely an alpha. Tsukishima’s eyes moved under the alpha’s authority, locking onto Kuroo’s stern eyes. “Do not insult yourself in front of me, I can’t guarantee what I’ll do.”

 

Before Tsukishima could protest, argument catching the wet back of his teeth, Kuroo swallowed whatever reply the blond was going to give when he brought him down for a rough kiss. Kuroo’s tongue penetrated swollen lips and teeth nipped at the edge of Tsukishima’s mouth as if punishing the omega for even daring to think of arguing with him. A pulse of pleasure melted away Tsukishima’s self-pity, replacing the hurt in his chest with a throbbing heat that radiated down to his groin. Tsukishima simply savored Kuroo’s tongue, instincts inside of him praising him for getting this close to finally being mounted, and if this messy-haired alpha wanted him to forget his insecurities for just one night, maybe he can humor him.

 

Just this once won’t hurt.

 

It wasn’t until Tsukishima found his own hand wandering down to the apex of Kuroo’s legs, squeezing his hand around the hardness in the alpha’s pants, that he felt Kuroo buck up and pull his face away.

 

"Have you taken a knot before, Tsukki?" Kuroo's question slid out between breaths.

 

"Does it matter?" replied Tsukishima, his breath warming the alpha's jaw.

 

Tsukishima felt large hands grasp his hips and steady him, pulling him away. To process this interruption, Tsukishima's golden eyes bore down onto Kuroo to demand an explanation. Instead, he was met with an intense black gaze that belied an alpha nature of authority.

 

"If this is your first time, yes, it _does_ matter," Kuroo answered seriously. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Annoyed amber eyes narrowed in impatience and Tsukishima simply responded by taking his shirt off completely, his expression challenging. If the omega liked being argued with, he wasn’t showing it, and the blond dismounted from Kuroo. Before Kuroo could question Tsukishima’s motive, Tsukishima was already kneeling beside him on the bed, thumbs sliding through the waistband of his own pants and then he let himself fall down chest first. Kuroo’s pupils narrowed in on the slide of Tsukishima’s pale fingers as they pulled his pants down over his ass and down to the backs of his knees. The sweet scent of slick permeated the air as Kuroo was treated to the full view of Tsukishima’s sticky thighs and asscheeks, and he couldn’t help but leak a spurt of precum into his pants at the sight of the omega’s defenseless, wet hole offered up to him. Tsukishima’s hole was pink, flush with arousal and asking to be taken, just begging to be split open and stretched by an alpha knot.

 

Tsukishima was presenting for him.

 

“Fuck, _Tsukki_ ,” Kuroo groaned, a feral growl gracing the edges of his voice. “I’m really trying, but I’m not a strong man. Do you want me to tear you?”

 

The omega’s voice was a hoarse whisper between folds of the comforter, “I want you to shut up and get what you came here for, alpha.”

 

The sound of Tsukishima calling him ‘alpha’ tugged a rumbling purr from his chest, and his resolve snapped at the intimacy and the pleading tone in the fellow blocker’s voice. If Tsukishima wanted this, and wanted it now, Kuroo stood no chance against that red face pressed against the bed, demanding that he be satisfied and stuffed full. Kuroo’s fingers made quick work of his own pants, shoving them down and out of the way, because if he didn’t free his leaking cock he _was_ going to go mad, and who the fuck knew this quiet blond from Karasuno was so talented at seducing alphas? The scent of slick from an aroused omega was dizzying, forcing blood to thrum between Kuroo’s ears and his pupils to dilate in an agitated need to dominate. His cock stood thick between his legs with an angry red bulbous tip and a bulge at the base signifying the dormant knot eager to take root inside an omega. Kuroo was almost thankful that Tsukishima couldn’t see his length at this angle, in case his sizable member frightened the omega, but it was too late to turn back now. Not when the aloof, serious Tsukishima was bent over for him, wet and willing and _wanting_.   

 

“You’re a mischievous little kitten,” Kuroo closed the distance between them, leaning over Tsukishima’s submissive form. “If you tease an alpha that much, he might just want to lay his Claim on you.”

 

Tsukishima’s lips split into a sarcastic grin pressed half into the bed, “That doesn’t sound like my problem, alpha-sama.”

 

All the omega received was a chuckle from behind him, and Kuroo’s warmth retreating from his ear resulted in two rough hands running up the expanse of Tsukishima’s back and down to his raised ass. A shiver shuddered through Tsukishima when Kuroo crouched behind him, and he _felt_ more than heard the growl accompanied by heated breath at his slick entrance. With a hitch of his breath, Tsukishima wanted to tell him _that’s_ not necessary, that Kuroo just needs to hurry up and get it over with, to stretch him until he just cries, but all that comes out of him is a choked whimper that did nothing to help his situation but urge Kuroo on.

 

Wet heat bathed Tsukishima’s hole, Kuroo’s tongue lapping up each gush of intoxicating slick with hungry avarice, and Tsukishima absolutely couldn’t _breathe_. He wasn’t sure if Kuroo was doing this for his own pleasure, or if he was following his alpha instincts to consume, but the pressure of the alpha’s ravenous tongue at his rim was torturous, sending waves of arousal to his hardened omega erection. His cock leaked onto the bed, dripping fluid onto the comforter with every lick until oh _god_ it’s inside of him. The alpha’s tongue breached the puckered ring of muscle, tasting deep inside the source of that sweet slick, teeth grazing the flesh around the hole, and Tsukishima couldn’t contain his voice when he felt a groan reverberating around the tongue inside him.

 

“K-Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima moaned into the mattress, pushing his hips back with instinctual movements ingrained in his senses; his body knew what he needed. “Alpha, _alpha-_ ”  

 

Meanwhile, Kuroo delighted in _finally_ reducing Tsukishima to a series of barely coherent moans of pleasure while he stroked soaked insides with his persistent tongue, reaching as deep as he could go before sucking around the rim. He wanted to savor as much of Tsukishima as he could, because no matter how much he tasted, it was never enough, never satisfying enough to quell his hunger. This went beyond instinct, and it almost frightened Kuroo that he knows he wouldn’t have changed his opinion even if Tsukishima had turned out to be anything but an omega, but if he wanted to be rational, he left any logic back in Tokyo. Kuroo didn’t care that Tsukishima lied, didn’t care that he lived in another prefecture, didn’t care that Tsukishima didn’t even seem to like him that much, all he could think about was how his senses were on fire at finally tasting him and making him whimper like a pup in their first heat.

 

“This little entrance of yours really likes me, Tsukki,” Kuroo pulled back from his handiwork with a shaky grin slicing into his sly features, eyes locked onto the puffy rim dripping with saliva and omegan fluids. “If you were this starved for affection, you should have _told_ me.”

 

If Tsukishima were in his right mind, he might have said something about Kuroo needing to shut up, or some quip insulting Kuroo’s abilities as an alpha, but all he could do was spread his knees further apart and let a needy whine slide from his wet lips, “Please...Don’t-don’t tease me, _Tetsurou-_ ”

 

A shiver ran down Kuroo’s spine at Tsukishima’s use of his given name; if he was reduced to this, he must need it _bad_. He knew Tsukishima was simply starved for alpha attention, must have deliberately pushed away any alpha affection, and now the omega’s body was making up for lost time but that meant nothing to the alpha. A pulse of angry arousal made his cock throb, his knot responding to the higher octave of the omega’s voice, screaming at Kuroo to _get on with it_.

 

“ _Shhh,_  I’m here, I’m here,” Kuroo attempted to soothe the anxious Tsukishima, kneeling behind him and running his hands over a back dusted with blush, but his voice was shaky and rough with an arousal that he wasn’t sure he could control much longer. “You’re going to get what you need, kitten.”

 

For a moment, Kuroo considered stretching Tsukishima with his fingers, maybe try to prepare him more thoroughly than his tongue was able to, but one look at the clenching, pink entrance in front of him was enough to inspire a surge of ungentlemanly impatience through his body and into his dick. His cock was leaking precum so copiously if he didn’t know any better, he would have assumed he was close to rut, and it was all he could do not to just shove inside of the blond in one stroke and make him cry. The tear stained face Tsukishima was offering goaded him on, and he could only even see the half that wasn’t concealed by the bed the omega was pressed against, and he wanted to take this slow, to let Tsukishima take it in at his own pace.

 

But that was for another time, maybe.

 

“Oh _fuck-_ ” Tsukishima bucked backwards at the first hot push of Kuroo’s cock past his entrance, his hole wrapping salaciously around the swollen head. The rest of Tsukishima’s curses didn’t see the light of day, since Kuroo pressed through with a groan of raw alpha pleasure, and every exclamation of pain was instantly ground out against the bed. Kuroo’s hands on his hips were tight, shaking with something Tsukishima might assume was restraint if he were in his right mind, but all he could focus on was the slick press of thickness stretching his ass impossibly wide.

 

“ _Shit_ , you’re tight,” Kuroo’s heated murmur edged out between his teeth, his jaw tense. “Relax for me, kitten, or I’m not going to fit-”

 

But Tsukishima simply couldn’t hear him, could barely register anything, not when he realized Kuroo wasn’t even all the way inside of him yet. Kuroo dared to look down at the rim clenching his shaft, relishing in the way the ring of muscles stretched obscenely around three quarters of the way around him. He knew taking an omega’s virginity while the omega was not in heat would be difficult, but he wasn’t prepared for the challenge of controlling himself this much outside of rut. Slick leaked freely around his cock, the scent spurring him on, but it was still tight around his shaft. That was when Kuroo decided to let his hands travel from Tsukishima’s shivering hips up his ribs and to a smooth back, rubbing in tender circles to soothe him.  

 

“C’mon, open up for me, Kei,” Kuroo risked using the omega’s given name, and he might have cared about offending him, but right now he needed to make Tsukishima feel safe and comforted.

 

Tsukishima’s breath came out in harsh gasps, his chest rising and falling rapidly above the bed, and a shameless whine slipped out of him, “I’m trying, alpha, _please-_ ”

 

Suddenly, a gush of fresh slick lubricated Kuroo’s movements as Tsukishima’s body was finally preparing to accept him fully, and a growl erupted from the alpha when he felt his dick slip completely into the omega below him. His cock was on fire, spurting precum inside of Tsukishima’s tight passage, and his dormant knot couldn’t help but throb at the pressure of the delicious rim around it. Kuroo then withdrew his hands, leaning over the omega and shoving his knees apart with his own, pressing deep inside him.

 

At last, Tsukishima Kei was thoroughly mounted, impaled by an alpha in prime breeding position and all he wanted to do was cry in pleasure.

 

“Ah _there_ we go,” Kuroo growled close to Tsukishima’s scent gland, grinding his hips in circles. “What a good boy... Now what do you want me to do for you?”

 

Rational thought wasn’t anywhere near Tsukishima’s brain, and he couldn’t help his choked reply, “Fuck me--just, oh god, _fuck me_ -”

 

A shudder rumbled through Kuroo’s body before he obeyed the omega’s needy request, pulling out before lunging forward to begin a rough pace. If Kuroo wanted to control himself at this moment, he wasn’t sure he could have, but judging by the omega cries leaking against the comforter, Tsukishima wasn’t protesting. The hole around his cock was spasming wildly, pleasuring him in a way he’d never experienced from any of the omegas he’d bedded before. Below the alpha, Tsukishima’s expression was nothing short of wrecked, eyes welling up with moisture and saliva making it’s way across his lips and cheeks. The wet tip of the omega’s erection dripped freely onto the bed, but all he could focus on was the intense pistoning inside of him, and the blond’s staccato moans accompanied each powerful thrust from Kuroo’s punishing hips. Tsukishima couldn’t help but let most of his muscles go boneless in an act that would signify to the alpha that he was submitting completely to his will.

 

Meanwhile Kuroo’s features were hard lines of arousal and low growls rumbled in his chest as he rutted inside of the wet omega below him, savoring every squeeze and clench around him, allowing himself to become intoxicated on the sweet scent of almonds coming from Tsukishima’s scent gland. His tongue lavished attention on the nape of the blond’s defenseless neck, letting his saliva mix with perspiration and the submissive pheromones flooding out of the omega. Tsukishima was hot, wet, and fit just perfectly with his frame; with small, delicate omegas, Kuroo wasn’t able to push them hard, wasn’t able to use his strength. It wasn’t like this, where Tsukishima’s well trained body was begging to be fucked hard with every ounce of power Kuroo’s body offered.

 

“Ah, _there-_ ” Tsukishima’s exclamation spurted out of him on impulse when the oversized head of Kuroo’s cock shoved against the sensitive prostate buried in his sopping wet insides. “Tetsurou-!”

 

The bulge at the base of Kuroo’s soaked dick was slowly expanding with each thrust, millimeter by millimeter, responding to the omega’s needy hole that seemed to just coil around the entirety of the alpha’s erection every time he pushed in. This was dangerous; Kuroo wouldn’t last long with such attentions, and his need to knot welled up inside of him. He needed to breed, wanted to fill Tsukishima up until his stomach swelled with alpha semen, would love nothing more than to plug up the omega with his knot.

 

But that had to wait. He was a gentleman, after all.

 

Kuroo pinpointed his thrusts towards Tsukishima’s prostate, and he didn’t need to ask if he hit it or not, not when Tsukishima just _wails_. Leaning down and wrapping his arms around Tsukishima, Kuroo brought his teeth to the edge of a red ear peeking between blond hair and bit down, gnawing until he tasted fresh copper on his tongue. The scent of blood mixed with Tsukishima’s aroma of autumn and almonds filled his senses and it spurred his alpha instincts further, drawing another growl that was muffled and low behind Tsukishima.

 

It wasn’t enough though, and Kuroo knew it. For him, it was more than enough, and he felt as if he would burst any moment, but he knew it wasn’t enough for Tsukishima. With a grin on his lips that Tsukishima couldn’t see, Kuroo kept his lips close to Tsukishima’s ear and pressed in _deep_ before whispering, “You’re beautiful, Kei.”

 

The rest of Kuroo’s sweet nothings didn’t have the chance to leave his lips, because then Tsukishima was coming undone under him with a pained cry and jerk of pale hips. “Alpha, _I’m sorry_ , I-” was the only warning Kuroo got before wet spurts splashed up to his forearms that were wrapped around the omega’s trembling chest, and he held Tsukishima still, allowing him to ride out his orgasm. Tsukishima’s hips bucked, his hole even more relaxed upon orgasm, and his cock jolted weakly between his legs as the last of his spend was pushed out of him by the member grinding against his prostate.

 

Kuroo wanted to take in more of Tsukishima’s orgasm, to give him many more before he knotted, but he was already teetering on the edge of his own peak and he knew if he tested himself any further, he might just try and Claim Tsukishima.  

 

“Tetsurou,” Tsukishima’s hoarse voice called out from beneath Kuroo, his limbs shaking from his orgasm and the overstimulation of the alpha carving out his insides. “Knot me, _please-_ ”

 

“Fuck, Kei,” Kuroo groaned, hips pistoning with urgency. “Are you sure you can take it?”

 

“Yes, fuck,” Tsukishima cursed, using the last of his energy to press his hips back. “I _need_ it.”

 

The alpha knew it wasn’t Tsukishima talking, just his omega senses, but his own alpha senses weren’t listening. Tsukishima’s insides were so hot and tight, still spasming from orgasm.

 

“Okay,” Kuroo finally relented, grinding his teeth in his mouth to keep his canines from lengthening. “Don’t...don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

 

With that, Kuroo surged forward with even more strength, fucking the whining omega with everything he had. The blond's clenching rim caught the burgeoning knot forming at the base of Kuroo’s cock, and he knew he was close, impossibly close, to coming. Perspiration dripped from his brow and bruises blossomed on Tsukishima’s hips from his fingertips, and he knew he should try to be gentle but his cock just isn’t listening. His thrusts turned feral in nature, caring more about getting off than pinpointing Tsukishima’s already bruised prostate, and the extra slick the omega was releasing let Kuroo know that even Tsukishima’s body was getting impatient.

 

With a grunt of effort, the alpha yanked Tsukishima’s boneless body upwards, pressing Tsukishima’s back against his chest and running his fingers across the omega’s twitching abdomen. His thrusts became more shallow, but no less deep, and then he decided to press his forming knot in with one last push.

 

“Here it comes,” was all the warning Kuroo gave Tsukishima when he locked inside of the blond, and then raw heat surged through the alpha’s knot and into Tsukishima’s waiting hole. Kuroo pumped his semen inside of Tsukishima with brutal grinding of his hips, growling against the omega’s shoulder with alpha ferocity, an instinctual warning to the omega to stay _put_ and accept every drop of seed spilled inside. With each burst of white-hot seed inside the omega, Kuroo’s knot expanded even further.

 

“Kuroo!” Tsukishima’s pained voice called out to Kuroo in desperation; his walls were stretched impossibly wide around the expanding knot inside him, and it was so foreign and unfamiliar and _frightening_. He trembled in Kuroo’s steady grasp, throwing his head back against the alpha’s shoulder behind him. “It-it _hurts_ , it’s going to tear, I-”  

 

Rough hands massaged Tsukishima’s abdomen soothingly as Kuroo murmured into his ear, “I know, Kei, I know. You’re okay, you’re not tearing, you’re taking me _beautifully._ I’ve got you, I promise...”

 

All Kuroo received in return were pained gasps, and he felt every inhale and exhale of distressed breath from the omega’s straining lungs. He knew Tsukishima’s first knot would be stressful outside of heat, but he trusted Tsukishima; the strength this omega possessed thrilled him, and he _knew_ Tsukishima could take it. But even still, his omega partner was calling out for his help, so Kuroo took to lavishing attention to Tsukishima’s scent gland as his last spurts were wrung out of his cock, and he began purring deep in his chest in an effort to calm the almost hyperventilating omega. Tsukishima merely responded by slowing his breathing, letting out intermittent whimpers.

 

When his knot had finally deflated, he carefully extracted himself from Tsukishima and gently laid the omega on his side on the bed; he knew placing an omega on their side would alleviate the pain of their first knot. It was only then that Kuroo realized that the bed was perhaps a bit small for two full sized athletes, but that didn’t matter; his instincts were satiated, and the sight of Tsukishima laying exhausted, full of _his_ seed, was worth being cramped for a night.

 

Kuroo was aware that Tsukishima used scent blockers and a scent gland concealing patch, and therefore he wasn’t worried about accidental pregnancy, but he would be lying if he said there was no part of him that would be pleased if Tsukishima was on no form of contraception. Shaking his head, the alpha scattered these inappropriate thoughts.  

 

The air remained quiet for a few moments; Tsukishima seemed to prefer silence, and Kuroo wasn’t about to do anything that might get him kicked out. Instead of bothering Tsukishima by interrogating him about his well being, Kuroo chose the wise route of deciding to relax, letting his eyes memorize the back of Tsukishima’s body. It was less awkward than Kuroo assumed it might be. It wasn’t as if Kuroo could ask him about volleyball at a time like this, and he knew any romantic gestures would be rejected, so all he could do was wait.

 

Tsukishima didn’t stir for a good while, but when he did, his movements were unsteady and Kuroo could tell he was trying to mask the pain. Still, the omega managed to reach a shaky hand towards his previously discarded glasses.

 

"Hey, Kuroo-san?"

 

"Mhm?" Kuroo groaned in response, stretching his cat-like limbs against the bed. He swallowed down his disappointment at Tsukishima’s return to polite speech; it must have just been his omega instincts that were comfortable calling out to Kuroo using his given name.

 

"What's it like being an alpha?" The omega asked, twirling his glasses in his fingers, studying the lenses.

 

"That's pretty philosophical for pillow talk, isn't it, Tsukki?" Kuroo chuckled, tracing long fingers through the sheets. "I suppose it's different for every alpha but...it's kind of like being elected to a position you were never running for. Everyone expects something from you, usually greatness, or leadership."

 

"So what you're saying is, you disappoint people frequently?" Tsukishima responded, eyebrows upturned in a taunt.

 

"I suppose so," Kuroo laughed, letting the blond's spite roll off of him, impressed by Tsukishima’s energy and lack of embarrassment. Tsukishima was entertaining, unlike most omegas he'd met before, and had no qualms teasing alphas. "But maybe it's an art form of itself."

 

"Only you would think that," Tsukishima replied with a sigh. "...Did you always know you were going to be an alpha?"

 

Kuroo paused for a moment.

 

"I mean...I had an idea. My grandparents are both male alpha-omega pairs," Kuroo mused, eyes looking up in thought. Male omegas paired with male alphas were most likely to produce alpha male offspring or carry the genes through generations, therefore making male omegas a desirable partner for even alphas with female preferences. "But fate is a weird thing. It's difficult for me to imagine that anything would be much different if I weren't an alpha."

 

A quiet laugh escaped Tsukishima, and an alpha other than Kuroo might not have picked up on the hurt masked by the annoyance in the omega’s voice, “How naive of you, _alpha-sama._ ”

 

“Oh?” Kuroo raised his eyebrow and turned on his side to face the blond, resting his chin on his palm. “Is that something you spend a lot of time thinking about, Tsukki?”

 

“No,” Tsukishima’s reply was curt and too quick, and as if sensing Kuroo’s prying eyes, the omega rolled back over on his own side away from him.

 

But that simply won’t _do,_  and Kuroo responded to Tsukishima’s withdrawal by draping his arm over him, pulling the blond’s back closer to his chest. The omega stiffened in his hold but didn’t protest, and Kuroo buried a mischievous grin into Tsukishima’s soft hair, “Haven’t you realized that lying to me _really_ doesn’t work, megane-kun?”  

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be doing your walk of shame right about now?” Tsukishima chided him, rolling his eyes. Yet, he didn’t move away from Kuroo’s warm grasp.

 

“Are you implying I’d just be satisfied with a one night stand?” Kuroo asked into Tsukishima’s neck, holding tighter onto Tsukishima’s flesh.

 

And there it was; Kuroo’s offer to continue this. Well, whatever “this” was. While Tsukishima was relieved to have finally lost his virginity and quelled his omega desires, he knew this was risky; letting Kuroo in too close could prove catastrophic for him. But he shoved his weakness down: after all, wouldn’t he just be running away like the omega he was supposed to be if he didn’t rise up to Kuroo’s challenge?

 

“I guess not,” Tsukishima murmured quietly. “But next time, I’m going to go to Tokyo. And you’re paying for my train ticket.”

 

A breathy laugh ruffled Tsukishima’s golden locks and Kuroo brought his hand up to brush them out of the omega’s temple, “You drive a hard bargain, Tsukki. You’ve already realized how powerful omegas can be, how dangerous!”

 

“Shut up,” Tsukishima demanded, yet not making any effort to move away from the alpha’s pleasant ministrations.

 

Instead of attempting to provoke more adorable reactions from Tsukishima, Kuroo decided to take what he could get, choosing to keep silent in favor of being permitted to run the pads of his fingertips over pale skin. His omega grandfather would often run his fingers over his shoulders like this when he was a child, accompanied with a soothing purr, and Kuroo remembered his childhood self falling asleep before he knew it. Tsukishima’s skin was white in the dim light of the lamp, slightly glistening with the remnants of their activities, and Kuroo let his fingers graze the refined muscles of the blond’s neck and shoulders. A deep, softened purr started in his chest as he stroked Tsukishima’s shoulders and bicep, letting himself enjoy the intimacy he’d never experienced with an omega before.

 

Eventually, Tsukishima’s quiet breathing and closed eyes let Kuroo know that the omega had fallen asleep. He was sticky, and needed to clean up, and he needed to clean the slick from his flaccid cock before the remaining scent aroused him again. With gentle effort, the alpha slowly removed himself from the bed, wiped himself off with a handkerchief in his jacket, and gingerly put his clothes back on; it was messy, but it’d do for a quick trip to the bathroom he assumed was down the hall. With one last glance at Tsukishima’s sleeping face, Kuroo unlocked the bedroom door and quietly stepped out into the dim hallway.

 

Kuroo noted that it must have been late; he’d been here longer than he thought. The house was silent aside from the thrum of the air conditioner, and the hallway was only lit by a night light in an outlet at the end of the hall. The alpha chose his steps carefully as to not arouse suspicion; so far, he assumed Tsukishima’s parents weren’t home, but there was no guarantee.

 

“So did you Mark him?” A quiet, hostile voice murmured in the hallway behind Kuroo in the darkness, and the alpha immediately stiffened at the aggression.

 

Closing his eyes and relaxing his shoulders, Kuroo shrugged and turned to face the familiar voice, leaning his shoulder on the wall, “...Oh my, you sure make assumptions quickly, aniki.”

 

Tsukishima Akiteru’s suspicious eyes remained partially concealed by the lack of lighting in the hallway, and his scent was somewhat concealed due to the scent filters in the house, but there was no mistaking the hostility in his folded arms.

 

“I can smell his blood on your lips.” Akiteru wasted no time with his accusations, mistaking the blood from Tsukishima’s ear to be that of a Bond Mark, “If you’re looking for another omega to join your harem, you’re choosing very unwisely.”

 

“Oh no worries,” Kuroo let out a chuckle, eyes darting to the side in mock contemplation. “Tsukki is way too high maintenance. I would never put someone as high strung as him in any harem of mine...But no, I didn’t Mark him. It may be hard to believe, but I don’t Mark unwilling omegas. Not all alphas are horrible, you know.”

 

Akiteru approached Kuroo, shoving all omega instincts out the window as he openly displayed his annoyance, and he grabbed the front of Kuroo’s shirt. “Are you blackmailing him? The only other person that knows outside of this family is Yamaguchi-kun. Did you force it out of him?”

 

Kuroo raised his hands; he truly didn’t want to fight this omega, or assert dominance. He could see where Tsukishima got his feisty omega genes from though, “Relax. His secret is safe with me. I’d never even dream of hurting him. If anything, I’m helping him out. Do you really think Kei is stupid enough to let himself get cornered by an idiot like me?”

 

The suspicion on Akiteru’s eyes wavered, and his grip faltered, but he still pressed on, “Kei...has chosen to live as a beta. You don’t have the right to take that away from him."

 

This time, Kuroo’s eyes shrouded over, and he gently removed Akiteru’s hands from his shirt, “Look, I know you have the best of intentions, but your brother is free to choose whatever he wants. If that means letting me service him, then that’s that. But I’m not hurting him.” _If anything, he’s hurting himself._

 

The omega relented, shoulders falling in a shrug. “It’s my fault. I just don’t want to see him hurt, Kuroo-san.”

 

“You and me both, man,” Kuroo rolled his eyes, leaning back against the wall. “What’s this about it being your fault?”

 

"When Kei was a kid, he saw me have to deal with...unsavory alphas due to my omega nature. He was terrified when he presented, I mean...he saw how miserable _my_ heats were and how degrading certain alphas can be, not to mention how society even looks down on us. I also...wasn't great to him for a while when I was in high school. I lied to him, and didn't exactly provide a great omega role model. So it's no wonder he's keeping his nature a secret," Akiteru confessed. “So I have a responsibility to keep him happy, Kuroo-san. I failed before, I’m not failing again.”

 

"Good to know," Kuroo replied with genuine appreciation. "I don't mind what secrets he's keeping or why, I'm here because I enjoy his company. I understand your concern, aniki-" Akiteru cringed at Kuroo's familiarity "-but I don't plan on hurting him. I'll only be around for as long as he wants me to be. I have no intention of courting him."

 

At least, maybe Akiteru believed that last part, even if Kuroo didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TSUKI BABY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH JUST SHUT UP AND LET KUROO TAKE CARE OF YOU
> 
> also protective Akiteru is my jam? TSUKISHIMA BROTHERS LOOKING OUT FOR EACH OTHER 2K16
> 
> god I love UshiOi and IwaOi but KuroTsuki just presses my feels buttons like no other 
> 
> it almost pains me that I have angst and conflict in my outline for this fic with this two


End file.
